


Wine and Dine

by crystalphobic



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Drabble, F/M, Ted is a Horny Bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalphobic/pseuds/crystalphobic
Summary: Ted makes Charlotte go on a scavenger hunt across the ship, but what are his true intentions?(just wanted to write a short romantic scene with these two, the Star Trek stuff is thrown in for funsies)
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Wine and Dine

**Author's Note:**

> todays CharTed AU is uh *looks at smudged list of AUs on my hand* Star Trek: The Next Generation
> 
> Ted is chief medical officer of the USS Carol, Charlotte is a communications officer- and 1/4 betazoid, just because me and my friend thought it'd be funny.

“So, as you can imagine, I led you on this merry chase for a reason, and I’ll tell you,” Charlotte had walked into Holodeck 5 with very few expectations- finding medical professional and resident sleazeball Ted sitting on a checkered blanket with a lopsided grin on his face hadn’t quite made the list.

“But first- we wine and dine. Out of the kindness of my heart and with regard to your poor tired feet, I’ve been generous enough to provide the cheese and bread and grapes.”

He gestured to a half-opened picnic basket next to him on the blanket. Looks like he’d snuck a few grapes already. Typical.

With a sigh and a few long strides Charlotte found herself sitting down with him and straightening her uniform over her legs.

“Well, doctor, if it’s wine you prescribe…”

_____

  
  


With half the bottle imbibed, Ted felt a lot more open to elaborating on his grand scheme.

“Well, my dear lieutenant, I think I ought to reveal my plans now.”  
  


“Like a villain right before he’s defeated?”  
  


“No! Like an inspiring speech held in those old military movies. Come on, Charlotte, work with me here. I put a lot of effort into having this done.”  
  


“Alright, Ted. Lay it on me then.”

Ted, in that moment, regretted that he let Charlotte lean her head on his shoulder while they watched the never-ending sunset scenery. Much in the same way one might regret letting a pet sleep on one’s lap- and eventually needing to get up.

He simply was someone who spoke with his whole body, and he’d regret hitting her in the face even more than letting her sit up for a few minutes.

“So, like, last month, I get this crazy idea. You know how I’ve been going on and on about the two of us needing a vacation? Yeah, so, Captain Davidson was totally about to approve it given my expert medical analysis of our stress levels- given the circumstances I didn’t even have to fake them...a lot. Just a little, I swear!”

He interrupted his little tangent as Charlotte looked at him with slight disapproval.

“And I go walk up to him, documents up on my PADD, and he says he can’t grant us shore leave until at least another  _ three _ months! Right? It was crazy! Anyway since you do share your last shift with mine today, I thought I should try to put together something nice. Just for us.”

_ Just for you. _

“I had that Stevie-boy of Hidgens’ put together the finest recreation of that one hill- you know the one at the academy? Where we used to go for walks? Replace the  _ lovely _ scenery of recruits running to class with these forests and a nice sunset, and boom! There you have it. Our own corner of heaven.”

Since he was done spilling most of the secrets behind the fabrication of this date- because it was, indeed, a date- he sat back again, hand almost slinging around Charlotte’s waist, but settling on the ground right next to her. Bringing them a little closer.

“Why, Ted, I almost didn’t notice! It does look...quite different without the academy building.”

She was hesitant to lean into the doctor’s side. Something about the situation felt off, and she couldn’t tell if it was her telepathy or just the common sense in her brain.

“This is all nice and well, but ah- why enlist the lieutenant? Or the poor ensign. Little Alice, I don’t think I’ve ever felt her guard her thoughts like that. What  _ did _ you say to her?”  
  


“Oh, well, nothing like a bit of bribery and intimidation. Not gonna tell you in what order though!”  
  


“Intimidation- Heavens to Betsy! Don’t tell me you were threatening to bust her and Deborah for smoking pot while we were on the space station.”  
  


“I would  _ never. _ ”  
  


“Okay but- tell me, Ted. Why all this effort?”

The moment had come. A month of planning, years of pining, finally setting into motion what should have started long ago.

He leaned in a little closer.

“Charlotte.”   
  


“Ted.”

“You know I consider you…You’re one of the only people on this ship who know how to handle...me.” It was hard to manage, but for the most part he maintained eye contact.

“Like the note chasing, for example. I’m not sure if I’d done that to Paul he would have ended up here. Talking about this.”

“ ‘This’, Ted? What is  _ this _ ?”

“I’m getting to it, sweetheart. So, the reason I went all out for this one is because-”

Three words Ted, three words.

You can do it.

You can.

“Because it’s the anniversary of our graduation from Starfleet Academy! Y-ay….”

He couldn’t do it.

Lucky, or maybe unlucky for him, Charlotte was just betazoid enough to know he was lying.

“Uhm, I don’t mean to...pry, but, could it be that you’re...not...telling...the truth?”

There was a moment when Ted was sure it wasn’t just the holodeck loop resetting, but the actual, entire universe coming to a halt. Guess he got busted.

“I can’t believe I’m such a bastard.”

“What?”

“Just hold still, please.”

In one surprisingly smooth motion he’d lowered his head down to level with hers. She did hold it remarkably still, but judging by the wideness of her eyes it was more out of shock than compliance.

Even though the way she kissed back right away didn’t paint the same picture.

She tasted like sweet wine and grapes and something else that was just strikingly  _ Charlotte _ . He realised he probably tasted like cheese and his after-shift cigarette.

But he didn’t really find it in himself to care.


End file.
